An Ideal Solution
by outfaircandle
Summary: After Arthur is presented with the problem of Merlin's magic, he finds an obvious solution...to get rid of it.


Arthur watched Merlin twirl the cuffs on his wrist for the hundredth time that day, wishing he would stop. His normally cheerful manservant was wearing a somber, guarded expression and was currently scrubbing the floors in Arthur's chambers, carefully avoiding Arthur's piercing glare. The thin wrists were sporting a pair of bronze cuffs that were elaborately engraved with strange runes. Arthur sighed as Merlin sniffed and flinched at the streaming sunlight coming from the window.

"Whatever is the matter Merlin? You've been gloomy all day," he said to the quiet man in the corner.

"Nothing, sire. Just feeling a little under the weather is all."

Merlin certainly did look ill. The eerie glow from the cuffs outlined the gaunt and hollow angles of his face and his missing neckerchief allowed Arthur a glimpse of his protruding collarbone. His skin was pale and his breathing a bit congested and he looked as if he was going to fall over any second.

"If you're ill you should go see Gaius."

At this Merlin looked up briefly, nervously glancing at the king. Arthur wondered why the man looked so terrified, he was being especially nice to him today yet Merlin looked as if he had just ordered him to be flogged.

"It's nothing sire. Just a slight head cold probably, nothing you need to worry about," Merlin replied with his eyes downcast, looking as if he wanted to disappear into the floor.

"Nonsense, you are finished here anyway. Go home for the night and I want to see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Yes of course sire. Goodnight."

The door closed behind Merlin and Arthur sighed heavily as it shut. This strange mood Merlin had been in began last week after a rather trying incident in the castle. He hoped it would end soon so he could have his snappy and annoying manservant back.

oooOOOooo

_One week ago…_

Merlin was washing his master's night clothes in the laundry room when a bang from upstairs caught his attention. He rushed from the room and ran upstairs to see what the fuss was about and came face-to-face with a very angry King Arthur.

"Why couldn't you just leave the box alone for one night? There's a reason I left it on the table in my room under a bowl…so none of you nosy and useless excuses for servants could get into it. Are all you servants the same? First there's Merlin, clumsy as an ass and as dumb as one too. Then there's Tyr in the stables who eats more apples than the horses. Cynthia in the laundry spills more stains on my shirts than she cleans them. And finally there's you Michael, who doesn't understand the meaning of not touching the king's stuff."

Arthur's unnecessary rant was cut off by a moan from the floor. Merlin peeked in the room to find a very pale Michael, who had dropped a plate of food meant for the king, and a very red Arthur standing over him. Merlin rushed to the boy's side and noted a black necklace in one of his hands glowing. He paused and went to pick up the piece when a fist came from behind and swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch it you idiot! That thing is the reason he's on the floor and you want to touch it. Why am I stuck working with such idiots," Arthur glared angrily at his sheepish manservant. Behind them, Michael had stood up with the necklace in hand and was edging forward towards Arthur with a deadly glare in his now completely black eyes. He slipped the necklace over Arthur's head and promptly collapsed next to the now wide-eyed king. The king began to tremble and convulse and Merlin began to panic as the king fell to the ground and started screaming. The screaming eventually died down into harsh panting breaths as the king tried to get his protesting lungs to work.

" Merlin…do…something. H…h..hurts," the king managed to force through his rapidly bluing lips.

Merlin looked around at the still figure of Michael and back to the whimpering king. He sighed and placed his hand over the king's head. He didn't know an oral spell that would heal the king but his instinctual magic took over and he pushed the bubbling flow of power out of his body and into Arthur's. The king's eyes were open and in shock as he watched his manservant take on a golden glow and direct it in his direction. His thoughts were not focused on what Merlin was doing only that he was doing it. Magic. Arthur's vision was beginning to dim around the edges but his thoughts were still clear as daylight. Magic and Merlin. He didn't feel all that frightened that his manservant had magic, just angry that Merlin had thought this little detail of his life too unimportant to share with his friend and employer. Merlin and magic meant that he couldn't be friends with the man if he wanted to keep the kingdom running. No manservant of the king could have magic and be able to work. The people would think he was being enchanted, hell, even Arthur would start to think he was being enchanted. The last thing he thought before everything went black was that if he could stop the magic, then everything would go back to normal.

oooOOOooo

Merlin shuffled back to Gaius's chambers exhausted and heartsick. It had been less than a week ago that Arthur had woken up and decided that the best way to deal with Merlin's magic was to make it stop. He had found old cuffs in the storage room that were used to block magic and had locked them on Merlin's wrists with a satisfied smirk. Merlin had grimaced at the contact of the metal against his skin and had nearly vomited at the draining feeling that came afterwards. His week had declined steadily from there, now not only having to deal with an egotistical prat who thought he had ingeniously solved a problem his father had worked decades to eliminate, but also with his uncooperative body. It started with an annoying headache that wouldn't go away and had steadily accelerated to nausea and nightmares that made it difficult to sleep and left him cranky and exhausted come morning. Gaius had talked to him when he first noticed the dark circles and haunted appearance but nothing he said soothed Merlin's frayed nerves.

"The only way you can fix this is if the chains come off. Arthur has to realize that his plan for cutting off your magic is only going to harm the both of you. Eventually he'll come around and I hope its sooner rather than later," his mentor fixed him with a pitying stare. Merlin rested his elbows on the table in front of him and stared into the candlelight that lit the room.

"I hope you're right Gaius. But you know Arthur. I'll have to be half-dead before he notices that his plan isn't working."

Gaius put a comforting arm around his young ward and told him to go to bed. Merlin wiped a stray tear from his face and returned to his little room, falling into bed exhausted, wishing away the aches and pains that seemed to follow him throughout the day. Merlin's nightmares consisted of cold, empty spaces and mocking friends, laughing at him for dying because of rather feminine bracelets. He awoke with a cold sweat down his back and a queasy stomach that soon protested rather dramatically against its master. Merlin ran to the chamber pot and emptied what little was in his stomach from the day before and trudged back into his room to change for the day ahead. He made it halfway up the stairs before his knees gave way.

"Gaius!" Merlin called, panicked, to his mentor as he landed hard on his right wrist. Gaius ran to Merlin and checked him over.

"What's wrong my boy?"

"I can't stand Gaius. My stomach and head are killing me and I feel drained. What's wrong with me Gaius? My magic isn't connected to my health, just my energy. Why do I feel so awful?"

Gaius's answer was interrupted by another purge of Merlin's stomach, this time on the floor. He was gently pulled upward and dragged to his bed, where a ratty blanket was placed on top of him. Merlin shivered and snuggled farther into his blanket, barely able to keep his eyes open. Gaius called his name several times to get his attention and he turned his head to see his mentor standing over him with worrying eyes.

"Merlin, I've sent a servant to tell Arthur you're not well. I don't think that this will blow over and while it might not kill you, you will certainly not be feeling any better until those blasted cuffs come off. They suppress your magic which in turn makes you feel ill and weary. I'll have a conversation with that pig-headed king when he comes to see why he wasn't given his breakfast on time this morning. We'll sort it out Merlin but for now you should sleep. "

Merlin had no choice but to obey and fell asleep as soon as Gaius finished talking. As predicted, the old physician heard his name being called downstairs and he opened Merlin's door to find a very angry and very worried king sitting on a stool.

"What's wrong with him Gaius?" the king asked, hoping that his answer would help him understand what had been bothering Merlin for the last week.

"Those damned cuffs you put on him are making him ill sire. He's been feeling off since last week and woke up this morning vomiting and very lethargic."

Arthur was taken aback at this comment and looked up at the old man. His curious glance was met with a furious stare. He had known Gaius for a long time and had never seen him so angry. The physician's stare was unnecessary and Arthur felt anger bubbling up towards both Merlin and Gaius. They both should be grateful that Arthur had so easily solved Merlin's problem without resulting in violence or banishment. How dare Gaius give him an angry glare, after all he should be the one getting angry because his manservant had been hiding his magic from his master.

"Those 'damned cuffs' as you put it, are allowing Merlin to live peacefully. The magic was hurting him from the inside and I am fixing him efficiently and without much harm. Would you rather me execute or banish him? Honestly I don't know why you aren't thanking me for my efficient solution to a horrible problem."

Gaius's eyebrows had been rising throughout the speech and had reached a peak at the end. His face was a cold mask of controlled anger, knowing that yelling at the king of Camelot could potentially cost him his life and even more frightening, his ward's life. He sat down heavily in a chair and folded his arms in his lap, giving Arthur a pitying stare. This man tried so hard to be a fair and just ruler but even he was human. His heart went out to Arthur at the hurt expression on the king's face. He could not imagine the confusion that the man was going through, not to mention the hurt and betrayal that Merlin caused him.

"Sire, forgive me but that is not true. I know you are trying to help Merlin but taking away his magic is hurting him more than helping him. His magic is like your sword arm, sire. He has a choice whether to use it for good or evil acts and with it he can do many powerful things. Without it, it is like a part of him has been cut off and it makes him weak and ill. I fear that without his magic, harm will come both to you and to him. The easy way out of situations is not always the best way Arthur, remember that."

Arthur had stopped pacing at Gaius's words and was now looking very upset when a moan came from upstairs.

"I have to go attend to Merlin sire. You should come back this afternoon to speak with him. Think about what I said. One day, you will understand all that he has done for you and will regret this moment. Goodbye, sire."

With that, Gaius turned and walked up the stairs to Merlin's room. Arthur turned to walk out the door, more confused and worried than when he had arrived. Merlin used to be his friend and Arthur had previous to this incident been so sure that magic was a flaw, not a gift. What Gaius said went against everything Arthur had ever been taught but felt much more right than any of his childhood lessons on the evils of magic. He thought of Merlin, skinny and bothersome but like a brother to Arthur. Life without him seemed so very dull. He had missed the angry, charming little man over the last week and wished more than ever that things would go back to before this incident. He turned the corner and ran into a worried looking Guinevere, carrying a pile of blankets.

"Good afternoon, Guinevere. Where are you going with those?" Arthur looked over at the flustered girl. She was pink from exertion and her eyes were tinted red from crying.

"Oh, hello sire. These are for Merlin. One of the kitchen maids told me he wasn't well and I knew he didn't have enough blankets and he's been sleeping poorly and eating practically nothing and …sorry I'm rambling sire," Gwen turned pinker as she realized who she was talking to. Arthur was curious that she didn't seem to be affected by Merlin's magic at all.

"Does his having magic bother you at all?"

"Oh no, sire. I mean I was sad he didn't tell me and then angry that he suffered the secret practically alone but he's still the same person. I was upset until he came back from picking herbs with a bunch of wild daisies for me. No evil sorcerer would pick flowers for a maid. He's suffering enough without my ridiculous anger adding to his pain."

Arthur looked at her again in a new light. She seemed sincere enough and he trusted her judgment. Maybe he should talk to Merlin sooner than later just to get the awkward feelings out of the way and so he could have his dinner brought to him on time tonight by his cheeky manservant.

"Well, Merlin has a great friend in you Guinevere."

" And in you sire. He thinks the world of you Arthur and this whole incident has harmed more than just his body. I haven't seen him smile in a week. He needs your approval more than you realize and I hope that you make the right choice Arthur. Good day sire. "

At that they parted ways. Arthur returned to his chambers and picked up the small key to Merlin's cuffs. Although he hated to admit it, Merlin meant a lot to him. Seeing him hurt felt awful and even more so because he was the cause of it. He knew he had to remedy this situation and he was starting to think maybe Merlin's magic could be used for good. After all, he had never harmed Arthur with it in all the years he had served him so why should now be any different? Arthur turned the key over in his hand and decided that Merlin deserved a chance. He had been there for Arthur at his worst and stood with him and now that kindness deserved to be reciprocated. Arthur closed the door and headed back to Gaius's chambers where one annoying warlock was currently sleeping.

oooOOOooo

Merlin woke up from his all too brief nap with one hell of a headache. He had missed the conversation with Arthur downstairs and now found Gaius sitting next to him, stroking his hair. A nervous and tearful Gwen sat on the other side of the bed, holding his hand and smiling sadly at him. Merlin gave a tiny whimper of pain and tried to sit up but failed and fell back against his pillow.

"Easy now, my boy. There's no need to overexert yourself when you're so weak. "

Merlin moaned again and tried to smile at Gwen. She looked pityingly at him at wiped some of the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, Merlin. Arthur will snap out of it soon. I bet he's walking back here right now with a key to release you. I ran into him earlier and he seemed upset that you were not doing well. He's a strong-willed man but his heart is in the right place. I know he'll come to accept you Merlin, I just know it," Gwen told Merlin heartfeltly. Merlin felt a stray tear run down his cheek. Acceptance was all he asked from them and knowing he had at least one ( well two if you counted Gwaine who had already told him the day before that knowing he had magic was the coolest thing sincetavern got a new busty barmaid) friend who accepted him meant the world to him. To have Arthur, who was raised hating magic, accept him would make him the happiest man in the world. Merlin sighed, his hopeful train of thoughts suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door downstairs. Gaius went to see who it was. It was the king.

" Hello again Gaius. Is Merlin awake?"

"Yes, but you are not to disturb him unless completely necessary. "

"Then I guess he won't want to see this," Arthur pulled out the small key from his ring. Merlin gasped from upstairs and Gwen's hand tightened on his own. "I thought it over Gaius and decided that since Merlin has to put up with my ego and wit all day long, I should have to put up with his magic."

Gaius was frozen with shock but opened the door quickly and beckoned the king inside and upstairs. The king was greeted with a very pale and very happy warlock looking at him with twinkling cerulean eyes. He seemed happier than he had all week and that knowledge made Arthur smile. His doubts about going through with this vanished at the expression on Merlin's face and not even his father's glare could have stopped him from unlocking the cuffs from his best friend's wrist. The warmth and strength that had been missing from Merlin for over a week came back full force. His pale waxy skin seemed to gain more color and Merlin felt stronger than he had in a long time.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that Merlin. I was being selfish and thought that taking away the problem would fix everything. You deserve better treatment than I gave you. I realized that you had supported me in my times of need and all I gave you in return was pain. My friend, will you forgive me?"

Merlin looked up in surprise at his king and brother.

"Yes, Arthur. Even if you decided to execute me I would forgive you. There is no better man to be king and no better man to be my friend. "

Arthur smiled and squeezed one of Merlin's hands. He replied in a fond tone.  
"Thank you. Even though it ruins my manly reputation to say it, there is no better man to be my best friend and advisor. "


End file.
